The Monster
by Midnight-sama
Summary: Demons may be sealed and trapped for all eternity but there are infinite places for monsters to hide... When Neji suddenly goes missing, Hinata changes and it's pretty damn scary...


**Itachi: ...It's not about me and Naruto?**

**Naruto and me, Itachi. It's not about Naruto and me.**

**Itachi: Answer the question, woman.**

**...I think Vegeta is a really bad influence on you and no, I'm not writing about you and Naruto.**

**Itachi: Then who are you writing about?**

**...Someone else.**

**Itachi: ...A-are you bored of us?**

**...You're kidding, right?**

**Itachi: But you're writing about SOMEONE ELSE!**

**...Are you jealous?**

**Itachi: DAMN RIGHT, I AM! Who is this man whore that has stolen you from us?! Is it Dee and Ryo? Is it because they're a real couple?! IS IT?!**

**...I'm writing about Hinata.**

**Itachi: ...If that's the case then carry on.**

**...I think I will.**

**Itachi: ...Okay then.**

**...Yeah.**

**(awkward silence)**

**Scar: ...I just came to tell you that we're out of mashmellows and we want to rent The Phantom of the Opera.**

**...Okay then.**

**Scar: ...Yeah, I think I'm leaving now.**

**Itachi: ...I am also leaving now.**

**(awkward silence)**

**Kyuubi: ...Midnight-sama does not own Naruto and I'm really weirded out at the moment.**

**Alucard: I'm just hungry.**

**Vincent: Ditto.**

**Scar: Some characters may be OOC but it's only for the purpose of the story and this is after the Time Jump. The kids aren't the slightest bit cute and innocent anymore. As a matter of fact, they're almost legal...**

**...Weren't you going to leave?**

**Scar: ...The public must be notified.**

**Kyuubi: MERRY CHRISTMAS, MORTALS!**

**Alucard: ...YOU know what Christmas is?**

**Kyuubi: _Christmas_? What the bloody hell is _Christmas_?!**

**Sephiroth: Dude, this is _SO_ not cool.**

**...Enjoy your presents and the ones you love!**

**---**

_Her eyes burned and she winced as they adjusted to the light. "W-what happened," she asked. She was met by an uneasy silence. "What the hell happened to me and why am I in the hospital," Hinata demanded. Naruto looked at Sakura and she couldn't meet his gaze. Hinata was starting to get hysterical and a hysterical Hyuuga tended to be a bit... unstable. "Someone better start talking to me now because I'm getting really, really freaked out," she said in a pained voice. _

_Sakura winced while Naruto remained expressionless. "We can't tell you what happened but it's for the best," Sakura quietly said," the Hokage said-" "Hokage orders be _**damned**_," Naruto snarled as he knocked his chair over. "_**Naruto**_," Sakura snapped. Blue eyes swimming with crimson looked at Sakura and she flinched. "Hinata needs to know," he insisted, "I'll deal with the old hag, Sakura. You need to leave." "But-" "_**LEAVE**_." "I hope you know what you're doing," Sakura said as she locked the door as she left. _

_Hinata took a deep, steadying breath. "What happened," she quietly asked. Naruto paced the room then sighed. "You were so beautiful that day," he whispered to himself, "you... made Kyuubi purr..." Yes, shy, little Hinata Hyuuga made Kyuubi no Kitsune purr like a kitten. Too bad she wasn't taking that bit of information very well, she kind of... fainted. When Sakura walked back into the room to find the girl uncurious and Naruto poking her, she kindly told Naruto to leave... after she threw him out of the window by his ear._

_"That idiot has no tact whatsoever..."Sakura sighed then looked at the sleeping girl."You got really scary, I almost thought that you were possessed," she whispered._

**Three days ago... **

_"It is now confirmed that the missing-nins are holding Neji Hyuuga," Tsunade tonelessly said. "They want to use him as their ticket to freedom." TenTen grimaced; she knew how Neji hated being used as a pawn. "He'd rather die," she sadly said._

_"Why isn't Hinata here," Kiba suddenly asked. Tsunade sighed. "If she was present then her feelings for Neji would cloud her judgment," she neutrally said. "Well, I guess it was better that she was listening right outside your door,_ **Hokage-sama**_," Naruto sneered. He surged up to his feet and cursed. "She's going to get Neji," Kiba quietly said. "But she'll die," Lee exclaimed. _

_Kiba and Naruto looked at each other then started laughing as Shino smirked. "Hinata will tear then limb from limb if they have harmed a single hair on her cousin's head," he said. It was not a boast but a fact. Shino knew the power that Hinata hid from those around her and herself. She was wasp nest. Even though all was calm and quiet on the outside, the inside was alive and buzzing with the fury of life. In Shino's family there was an old saying: only a foolish man will disturb a beehive, a wise man knows not to call down the storm of stings._

_Well, the hive has just been disturbed and there was going to be hell to pay._

**Meanwhile... **

_Neji looked out of the window of his cell as a small sparrow sang her evening song. The bird looked at Neji and to his surprise; she hopped toward him and chirped. "What are you doing here, little one? This is my cage, not yours. You should be free as you are meant to be," he said. The bird tilted her head to the side and resumed her song. It was a small comfort for Neji and he was greatful for it._

_Then he heard the screaming. He heard the sounds of men dying, of bones being broken and human flesh being ripped open. "What is going on out there," Neji wondered aloud. The sparrow continued her song without a care in the world, though._

_Hinata fought with such detachment and precision that the whole camp was decimated in a matter of seconds. She heard the song of a bird and followed it like a beacon of light. It lead her to a weakly constructed holding cell but what was inside was more precious to Hinata than the air that she breathed. She clawed through mud, grass, and reeds to see her most precious person staring at her. "Neji," Hinata whispered like the most ancient and sacred prayer. He looked at her and let loose a scream that sounded like it was born in the darkest, deepest pit of hell._

The Monster

The voices in my head are calling,

And I'm falling,

Into it again,

There's no use to pretend,

Because the world is coming to an end,

And all I can do is watch in silence,

As the world is torn apart by violence.

The stars are falling from the sky,

Yet all I can do is wonder why,

I'm still standing,

I'm not demanding,

An answer,

I just want a cure for this cancer,

That's eating away,

At me everyday.

The monster grins and dances,

As she prances,

Through rivers of blood,

With corpses covered in mud,

Demons wait for blood to spill,

As they wait to do their mistress' will,

She sits atop a throne of bones and thorns,

And on her head is a crown of ebony horns,

Her eyes are as black as coal,

And only darkness shines in her soul.

Hell is her playground and sin is her domain,

One look will make you go insane,

She's the voice inside your head,

And the creature lurking under your bed,

She's everything I am and will ever be,

And as I look in the mirror I see,

That the monster… is me.

_"...So you're basically telling me that I went bat shit crazy," Hinata flatly said. Lee and Sakura nodded as did Kiba and Shino. "Bat shit crazy is being a little too nice, though," TenTen quipped. "What you did was more like PMSing Kyuubi after watching Will&Grace then finding out there was no more Chunky Monkey ice cream," Naruto said. Sakura slowly turned to Naruto and gave him a smile that almost made his testicles shrink, turn black and fall off... _**almost**_. "The next time you saw _**anything**_, I mean _**anything**_, I'm sewing your mouth shut with a strand of my hair," Sakura sweetly cooed._

_Naruto crossed his arms and pouted but remained silent. "H-how's Neji," Hinata nervously asked. "I'm fine... thanks to you," he said from her door. "Your performance was quite... _**impressive**_," Neji said, "the ANBU can't wait to get their hands on you but the Hunter nin also request your... _**skills**_." "Told ya Hinata was awesome," Naruto muttered to Lee. Neji looked at his blushing cousin and gave a small smile. "It looks like someone that can go, ah, how did you say it? It looks like someone that can go "bat shit crazy" is quite useful," he managed to say without laughing. _

_Hinata buried her face in her pillow from embarrassment while Kiba patted her shoulder. "There, there. At least you didn't kill Neji when you went insane," he said in what he thought was a comforting manner. Apparently it wasn't because Hinata started wailing like a police siren and Sakura tried to smack some sense into him. When it came to dealing with distraught young women Kiba needed to be taught a lesson. Sadly, the lesson had to be postponed after the fourth smack. When Shino informed her that Kiba would make an incompetent lover if he was dead Sakura dropped him and went to go wash her hands._

_When Hinata removed her head from the safety of her pillow, Shino was giving Kiba "mouth-to-mouth'' while Ten Ten and Neji watched in horror, shock, and fascination. Naruto just rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "You may have turned into a monster but at least you're our monster," he said. The blonde threw something at Shino and said he would gladly take Kiba's place if he died. After that, all hell broke loose as... well, all hell just broke loose and that speaks for itself._

**The End**

**Scar: I just want to know where you got "bat shit crazy" from.**

**...I'm not really sure myself.**

**Kyuubi: I purr but that wasn't supposed to be public knowledge.**

**...The public must be notified?**

**Kyuubi: ...**

**...Freedom of speech?**

**Kyuubi: ...**

**...Uh, I find it cute?**

**Kyuubi: ...**

**...Seriously, what am I supposed to say?**

**Kyuubi: I just enjoy seeing you squirm.**

**Cloud: That's just sick.**

**Sephiroth: It _was_ very enjoyable...**

**Alucard: Quite.**

**Vincent: But it was still very sick.**

**...Hey, where are-**

**Kyuubi: Do you really want the answer to that question?**

**...No.**

**Kyuubi: Itachi and Naruto are screwing each other's brains out on your bed, your desk, your kitchen counter, and your living room floor, couch, and table.**

**...I just said no.**

**Kyuubi: But the look on your face was so cute!**

**Sephiroth: Before it was funny... **

**Cloud: Dude, that was _SO_ not cool.**

**Alucard: ...I concur.**

**Vincent: ...Double ditto.**

**Scar: Where the hell am I supposed to watch The Phantom of the Opera now?!**

**...The basement?**

**Vincent: Happy Whatever Holiday You Happen to Celebrate!**

**Alucard: And don't forget to review!**


End file.
